


Merciful Torment

by Skyeec2



Series: The World of a Crow [10]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Don't read if any of this offends you, Dub-con elements, Explicit Sexual Content, Genital Multiation, Genital Torture, It's Intense, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW, No Seriously NSFW, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Torture, Trigger Warnings, and Lockpicking, tags keep fucking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud agrees to help Yazoo with his next assignment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, likes and comments are great.  
> Edited by @corrupted-spirit. Enjoy the story.

Cloud waited patiently in the alley behind one of the smaller bars in the city. It wasn’t Yharnam but it was built similarly with narrow side streets and multitudes of corners to conceal himself in.

Yazoo was working on attracting their target inside the bar, leaving him outside to wait for him to start the first part of their plan. The other crow excelled in things like this, so it was obvious that any and all missions like this were given to him.

Though sometimes a more feminine touch was needed, then Cissnei would take the mission despite how much she personally despised this kind of work. Cloud didn’t blame her for that, he didn’t think he could handle doing these things as more than backup to the main performer.

He had seen Yazoo’s outfit when they had spoken before the taller crow entered the bar. The tight black pants and sleeveless vest over bare skin would be enough to lure anyone in there, the target would fall right into Yazoo’s hands.

The side door of the bar opened, causing Cloud to freeze where he was hidden in the shadow. The two that tumbled out of the bar where exactly the people he had expected them to be.

The target was quick to press Yazoo into the wall, devouring the crow’s painted mouth with his own. Cloud could smell the alcohol reeking off the target from where he was situated in the dark corner of the alley.

All Cloud had to do now, was watch.

He watched the target press his larger bulk into Yazoo’s slimmer one. Watched him run his large hands along the other Crow’s body and run his mouth along the length of a pale throat.

He remained stationary, watching as Yazoo played his game with the target; luring them into a state of complacency where they were far easier to kill. Yazoo flicked his gaze towards where Cloud had stationed, ensuring that Cloud was watching while he worked.

He watched attentively as Yazoo rolled his hips up into the targets, reaching up into their hair with a pale lithe hand. A wanton moan left his lips, the other crow always did enjoy an audience.

In answer, the target lifted Yazoo up with his large muscular arms. He got the crow to wrap long legs around his hips, rolling their hips together roughly once Yazoo was properly situated.

Yazoo had the target right where he wanted him Cloud observed, ignoring the arousal building in his own lower body. The other crow shifting forward to speak into the targets ear confirmed it for him.

He saw the target give a shaky nod before he lowered Yazoo to the ground. The two seemed to take a moment to settle themselves before the target turned and began to lead Yazoo out of the dark alley they had hidden themselves away in.

Yazoo shot him a sly smile before tossing his long silver hair over his shoulder and following the target into the streets. Cloud trailed the two at a distance, following without being seen until they reached their destination.

The target led them to a two-story house some ways away from the alley, his home. Their research had revealed that their target was a well-off man, living alone once his mother had died. He had no siblings so he had inherited all her meagre estate.

This job wasn’t about the money though; it was more about… petty vengeances as Yazoo had told him.

Apparently, he liked his lovers young, pretty and male though not always willing. This minor detail was what brought him to Yazoo’s attention. The wealthy parents of an unwilling lover had contacted the other crow to kill the man.

He was being paid a handsome fee and had been given free range to do with his target as he would, leading to the situation they found themselves in now.

Cloud had all the tools they would need on him, ready for when Yazoo wanted to end his little game.

The target unlocked the front door and lead Yazoo into the dark depths of the building, quickly closing the door behind them. Cloud circled around to the back entrance of the house and began to pick the lock as quietly as possible.

He entered the house silently when he had the door opened, listening to determine where the other two were in the house. From what he could hear they hadn’t made it too far into the house, he could hear them in the entryway.

He waited in the next room for either Yazoo’s signal or a sign that they were moving into a different room. He couldn’t see them from his vantage point but he could imagine what was occurring from the sounds ringing in the silence.

Heavy breathing, intermittent with groans and moans filled the air. He heard cloth hitting the floor, before Yazoo’s sultry voice spoke up. “Don’t you want to take this somewhere more…” a pronounced pause as the other crow did something unseen by Cloud’s eyes, “upstairs?”

 The target grunted in agreement before the sounds of heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs, into a room upstairs.

He followed calmly, stepping lightly on the stairs in order to avoid making any noises that would alert to his presence. He could see them from the top of the stairs, he moved until he could watch without being seen by the target.

Though he doubted the target would be able to drag his attention away from Yazoo’s lithe form enough to notice anything else in the house.

Yazoo was aware of his presence though.

Acidic green eyes captured the targets attention as slim, pale fingers gripped the zipper on his shirt. He pulled it down slowly, gradually revealing planes of alabaster skin unmarred but for a few fading scars scattered along his body.

Once the zipper had reached its lowest point, the fabric of Yazoo’s shirt fell away from each other, and he leveraged himself up enough in order to slide his arms from the shirt and toss the garment to the floor.

Immediately the target resumed pressing Yazoo deeper into his mattress, his darker skin providing a definite contrast with the crow’s pale tone. Pale hands grasped muscular shoulders as the target focused his mouth’s attention to Yazoo’s chest. Alternating between sucking and biting at the other’s skin.

Cloud watched as Yazoo threw his head and moaned exaggeratingly, drawing attention to his long, unmarked throat. The target’s attention was also drawn to the pale column. He moved his attention to marking the crow’s skin there instead, reaching a hand up and twisting it in long silver strands.

The target tugged the strands harshly, pulling a displeased, angry hiss from Yazoo’s mouth that went unnoticed or ignored by the target.

Strong hips, rolled into the valley between Yazoo’s legs rubbing a prominent cloth covered erection against the other’s own. Cloud venomously ignored his own erection, knowing that there would be time to deal with it later.

The target reached up with his other hand and grasped one of Yazoo’s hands from where they were still clenched around his shoulders forcing it down to the front of his tented trousers. He thrusted against the hand as it fumbled to undo them enough to fish his cock out of them.

Dexterous fingers soon freed the pulsing length from its confines. Cloud knows it’s shorter than Yazoo’s own, though it appears to be far thicker and darker. The target watches enraptured as Yazoo wraps his pale fingers around him, stroking lightly.

Unseen by the target Yazoo makes a small aborted head movement, made more difficult by the way the target still has a hand anchored in his long hair. Cloud began to creep into the room, slowly as not to alert the target to his presence just yet.

When he had reached half-way across the room, the target did something that surprised both crows. He forced himself up until he sat closer to the headboard, almost straddling Yazoo’s chest. The target used the hand he had anchored in the other’s hair to force Yazoo’s mouth upon his straining length.

Cloud hadn’t expected the target to still have enough strength to do something so suddenly. The movement had caused him to freeze where he was and he stood where he was momentarily watching the scene before him.

Yazoo’s hands had flailed momentarily before clawing into the target’s hips, sharp nails biting into dark skin. He worked to get his breathing under control, though the target didn’t give him the chance to as he forced his head in place and thrust harshly into his mouth.

The moment of surprise passed and Cloud continued closer to the bed, seeing things in greater detail the closer he got. He could see the bulge of Yazoo’s throat from the target’s cock, saw the wetness of Yazoo’s eyes and the strain from the grip on his hair.

The sounds were also coming into greater focus; the wet sounds from the cock forcing its way into Yazoo’s throat, the slapping noise of the target’s balls hitting the other crow’s face and the harsh sounds of pleasure that fell from the target’s throat.

Cloud was close enough to deal the blow now. He loomed over the target’s shoulder, gazing down at the picture Yazoo made, ignoring the jump his contained cock gave at the sight of Yazoo’s stretched, red mouth.

The other crow noticed him standing there, his tear-filled eyes focusing intently on Cloud. Cloud raised the butt of his blade in preparation for the necessary blow.

Yazoo’s eyelids fluttered shut, and in the span of a second bit down forcefully on the invading length. The target howled in pain, using his grip to jerk Yazoo away from him causing the crow’s teeth to drag along the sensitive flesh in his mouth.

Cloud slammed the butt of his blade into the target’s neck, with enough force to stun him but not kill. The blow, combined with the drugs that Yazoo had slipped him earlier would leave the target unable to gain enough strength to fight back against the two crows.

The target fell to his side in agony, unable to move more than a minor twitch. Yazoo glared at the slumped form with acidic-green eyes, he hadn’t bitten the target’s length off, yet. They still had hours to play with the target, they could remove it later.

Cloud settled easily over the paler crow, drawing attention away from the target. Yazoo reached up and threaded his hands through Cloud’s blonde spikes, pulling him down and twisting until Cloud was beneath Yazoo’s form.

The taller crow swiftly and methodically stripped Cloud of his feather cloak and shirt then worked until both their cocks were free of their confines. There was no time for finesse now, they only needed something to take the edge off.

Cloud took Yazoo’s mouth into his own, twining his tongue around Yazoo’s own as ragged sounds of pleasure fell from their lips. He could taste the target on the other’s tongue; an unpleasant mixture of musk, blood and alcohol. He tugged at a full bottom lip with his teeth gently combing his hands through long silver hair.

Yazoo rutted against him uncaring of the eyes of the target upon them. Each drag of Yazoo’s cock against his own sent sparks of arousal through him, he didn’t need much more for a release.

Cloud moved his attention to Yazoo’s pierced ear, tugging on the studded lobe with his teeth sharply. A ragged noise escaped Yazoo’s throat as the sharp sting of pain sent him over the edge.

The other man slumped over Cloud as his release stole the breath from his body, leaving him heaving for breath above him. Cloud’s own hips continued their motions as he searched for his own release.

When Yazoo had enough of his breath back, he moved down Cloud’s form until he could get his mouth on the blonde’s length. A few harsh sucks threw Cloud over the edge, he didn’t bother attempting to stifle the noises he made knowing it would stroke Yazoo’s ego.

The other stretched out on top of him, resembling a contented cat as he gazed at Cloud with satisfied cat-like eyes. Cloud reached up and connected their mouths in a filthy kiss, running his tongue along Yazoo’s own he tasted himself alongside the metallic tang of the target’s blood.

Remembering the other in the room, Yazoo turned away from Cloud gazing at the slumped form lying on the bed next to them. The combination of drugs, pain and the blow Cloud had delivered had been too much for the man and he hadn’t been able to retain his consciousness.

The silver crow shifted on top of him, moving until he could rifle through Cloud’s feather cloak where he had kept the supplies they would need. Cloud shifted the target to the centre of the bed placing him on his back as he waited for Yazoo to find what he was looking for.

A joyous hum left the other’s throat as Yazoo located the lengths of rope in the cloak. The ropes are thin and coarse, chosen for their strength and how easily they cut into vulnerable skin.

Cloud watched the other quickly twined the rope around the target’s wrists then attach them to the cast-iron headboard, repeating the process with his feet after properly removing the target’s pants until the target was spread eagle on the bed.

Yazoo moved away from where the target now lay bound to the frame of the bed, observing the way the target’s head lolled against the mattress. The taller crow curled his body around Cloud’s own, tucking his head into the curve of Cloud’s throat.

A soft sigh left brushed the hairs of his throat as Yazoo began stroking one of his hands down Cloud’s chest. The silver crow had always hated waiting for things, he had very little patience in matters like these.

He could sit and watch the same place for days at a time, but the moment things started to get underway he couldn’t stand waiting to get his knives into somebody. Speaking of knives…

“We should get things set up before he comes to.”

A great sigh was heaved against the flesh of his throat, the wandering hand stilled on his abdomen. Slim fingers paused their stroking motion, digging into his flesh slightly as Yazoo tore himself away from Cloud’s back.

Cloud watched the pale expanse of Yazoo’s back as the taller crow bent over, looking through his feather-cloak for all the things he would need for when the target awoke.

They would have time to play once everything was set up.

 

* * *

 

The target awoke sometime later, groaning deeply from the residue pain from his wounds. The target was groggy from the combination of drugs and head injury and would take a bit more time before he was fully aware of the situation.

Upon hearing the sounds from their captive, Yazoo stilled where he had been rocking atop of him. The silver crow released a frustrated sound from between his teeth, torn between frustration of having to rush himself and anticipation to get started with the target.

Yazoo increased his tempo, his rhythm erratic and rough as he sought a release. Acidic green eyes gazed into Cloud’s own, pupils blown wide with lust, as he fucked himself on Cloud’s length.

Flickers of movement drew his gaze away from the form on top of him, the target was moving more purposefully now. The target’s gaze focused upon their joined forms hazily, though he soon gained proper focus as he trained his eyes upon the other crow’s shifting muscles.

The target attempted to move, not yet realizing what situation he was in, he released a pained sound when jerking his limbs resulted in the bindings cutting into his skin. The target began to thrash in his bindings as panic began to set in through the haze clouding his thoughts.

Cloud returned his attention to Yazoo, curling one of his hands into sweat-soaked silver hair. He used his other hand to stroke the straining length before him, drawing vocal sounds of pleasure from the silver crow’s throat.

They moved together roughly, uncaring of the frantic movements of the target. Cloud tugged Yazoo down to him, covering the panting mouth with his own, swallowing the sounds emerging from the other’s throat.

Feeling the tremors in the other’s frame, Cloud bucked his hips harshly into Yazoo until his body stiffened over Cloud. Warmth covered Cloud’s hand as Yazoo relaxes above him, Cloud rests his hands on pale hips.

Yazoo shivers about him, aftershocks of pleasure running through his system. He lifts his head after a moment’s rest, pressing his mouth against Cloud’s softly as he moved off him. Standing, he stretches his long limbs as he moves towards where the target is bound, uncaring of his appearance.

Cloud watches him from where he lies, observing his graceful movements and the subtle sway of his hip as he slid his knee onto the bed, crawling his way to the target. Cloud’s length pulsed almost painfully, reminding him that he had yet to reach his own release.

He absent-mindedly stroked his length, keeping his eyes trained upon Yazoo’s movements.

Slim fingers reached up to inspect the target’s bound wrists, checking if his thrashing caused the skin to be cut by the ropes. Inspection finished, he leaned over the target, ignoring the pronounced flinch, and selected his first tool.

A slim pair of pliers was grasped in a pale hand; the metal was clean and moved with difficulty. The tool was presented to the target momentarily before Yazoo moved further down his body, grasping a foot in a strong grip.

The target’s eyes had widened immensely at the sight of the tool, struggling as much as he could within his bindings. A shrill scream pierced the quiet of the room as Yazoo ripped one of the target’s nails away from his body.

Yazoo sat back, staring at the target apathetically as the scream tapered off into pained sobbing before grasping the next nail and pulling it out with little fanfare.

The target had started begging now, bartering with both Yazoo and Cloud to be let him go. Pleas which were ignored as the crow methodically tore the remaining nails from his foot.

Yazoo paused a moment as he settled over the other foot, reacting to the target’s shout. “Why are you doing this?!”

Cloud froze at the question, cocking his head at the bound man. Yazoo just glared at him momentarily before tearing out the next nail. Cloud decided to answer the man, a small mercy in the face of Yazoo’s ministrations.

“We’re being paid to.” his voice was flat and uncaring, “someone’s not too happy with you and asked us to eliminate you.” A pause as Yazoo yanked out another nail, the target was starting to lose his voice from his screaming. “The only request was that we get a little… creative before we finish you off.”

Yazoo choose this moment to tear out the last two remaining nails on his foot in rapid succession, adding a soft apathetic “It’s not personal, only business.” He moved around the target’s recoiling limbs until he knelt over one of his hands.

He tore the nails from both hands easily, the target wasn’t putting up much of a fight anymore, despair-filled sobs falling from his mouth endlessly. Cloud watched as Yazoo moved away from the target, placing the used tool to the side. He was done with it for now.

He ran his hand over the blades he had set up, deciding which he would use for the next part.

He eventually settled on a long, thin blade. Nimble enough to maneuver easily and sharp enough to cut without too much effort on Yazoo’s part.

He held the blade up, inspecting it with a critical eye. Cloud was aware of the showmanship of the action, if the blade wasn’t perfect he wouldn’t have brought it with him. Meaning, the faux inspection was purely for the target’s benefit.

The target had calmed down slightly when Yazoo moved out of his vicinity, breathing levelling out as much as it was able in his current situation.

He had his eyes trained on Yazoo’s form, eyeing the blade held in the crow’s hand with fearful eyes. He weakly pulled at his bindings, strength seeped from his earlier struggles. Though weak, they would need to tie him down more securely before the next part.

Cloud lifted himself from where he had been reclining, ignoring Yazoo as the other crow moved to straddle the target. He separated some of the extra bindings from the rest of their materials, moving towards the bound target and winding cords around his lower body and upper legs.

He secured the target more firmly to the bedframe, ensuring that the man was unable to move his lower body at all. He didn’t want the man moving too much while Yazoo was working.

He checked the bindings once more before moving away from the target, leaving Yazoo the space he needed for the next part. He returned to his previous seat, remaining upright in case the other had need of him.

He kept his eyes trained upon Yazoo as the other dragged the blunt edge of the blade down the target’s body. Gleaming silver and pale skin danced along the target’s sun-kissed skin, taking the time to leave tiny, stinging nicks along the way, until the crow reached his final destination.

He settled on his thighs over the target’s bound legs, looking over the target’s form with a critical eye. Running the flat of the blade over the sensitive skin of the target’s hips, he spoke to Cloud evenly. “Get the injection ready, we’ll have need of it soon.”

Cloud merely hummed in agreement, focusing his attention on preparing the injection. He ignored the increasingly panicked noises coming from the bed behind him as Yazoo stroked the man’s cock.

The drugs were still working, of course. Leaving the man’s length throbbing even with all he had experienced thus far.

The sudden painful shout informed him that Yazoo had finally ceased playing and had made the first cut along the target’s length.  Cloud turned back to the two when he had finished preparing the injection, observing Yazoo as he worked.

The other crow had brought the other man back to full hardness and was running the sharp blade along the flesh, nicking randomly along the flesh as he went. His gaze was solely focused on what he was doing, if he cut too much or too deep they would need to inject him with Yharnam blood quickly.

They didn’t want him to bleed out before they were done.

Yazoo moved his attention to the flushed head, peeling back the foreskin until he had revealed the sensitive glands underneath. He readied his knife for the first slice into the flesh, waiting for Cloud to take a position by the target’s stomach.

The target’s agonized screams rang through the room as Yazoo cut into him, cutting precisely as he carefully separated small sections of the glands away from themselves. Delicately spreading the strips of flesh away from the head of the target’s cock as he worked.

The target attempted to jerk away from the crow’s blade, but was unable to due to the weakness for his previous struggle and the rope binding him to the bed tightly. Though, Cloud could see that the target was beginning to fade.

Cloud reached over, pinching the flesh of the stomach up, and slid the needle into the flesh. Releasing some of the fluid into the target steadily, he watched the target’s face steadily until some colour returned to it. He paused the injection, there was still over half of the fluid left in the needle.

Yazoo was working quickly below him, Cloud flicked his gaze to the other crow to see that he had finished cutting the flesh and had spread each out. Like a grotesque flower.

He watched as Yazoo turned his gaze up to the target’s face, staring at him impassively as he raised the blade until it hovered over his scrotum. Tears were flowing freely down the target’s face from the pain.

He shook his head weakly, soft whimpers and gasps leaving his mouth as he had no strength left to scream.

Yazoo merely slammed the blade down, forcing the sharp metal through the flesh of the man’s balls. All that could emerge from the target’s throat was a sharp cut off sound, the agony too great for the target to make a sound.

Cloud pushed more of the fluid into the target as Yazoo twisted the blade where it had landed, feeding just enough to keep the man alive, but not enough to kick start the healing process.

Yazoo jerked the blade from the target’s flesh, drawing a broken whimper from the man’s throat. He abandoned the target for a moment, moving back to his selection of tools, deciding on which to use next.

Cloud listened to the soft sounds of humming issuing from the other crow’s throat and the broken sounds coming from the target’s throat. A furrow developed between Cloud’s brows, even with the blood the target wouldn’t last long. He would soon be torn from the mortal plain at this rate.

Aware of this fact, Yazoo returned quickly with a large sharp blade. Similar in looks to Cloud’s own Blades but without their specific modifications, the blade was sharp enough for what Yazoo had planned.

He settled back over the target’s bound legs, ignoring the almost non-existent struggles of the body below him. Yazoo held the blade easily in his hand, grasping onto the mutilated flesh before him tightly and swiftly removing it from the target’s body.

Weak shudders ran through the fading body as the target was unable to create anymore sounds. Yazoo held the separated flesh in his hand, moving away from the dying man and placing the ruined flesh in a plain box they had prepared earlier.

Their contractor would hopefully appreciate the proof of the target’s death.

Yazoo turned to gaze at him, eyes tracking his movements, as Cloud reached out and grasped the ashen face of the target. He forcefully opened the target’s mouth, reached in and grasped the man’s limp tongue.

Yazoo pressed the line of his body against Cloud’s back as Cloud readied his own knife. He muttered a soft prayer and removed the target’s tongue, watching detachedly as the target’s blood began to flood his mouth, choking the target slowly.

There were a few desperate jerks as the target’s body fought fruitlessly for survival, but they too faded into nothing as the final bits of consciousness fled the man’s body.

Cloud ignored the feeling of the other crow mouthing at his ear, instead placing the tongue and knife off to the side of the table. He enjoyed the solid feeling of the other’s frame pressing into his back for a few minutes, viciously forcing down the tremors that attempted to wreck his body.

He had never enjoyed missions like this.

He felt Yazoo nuzzle his cheek softly, drawing Cloud’s wandering attention back to him. Cloud curled his hand around one of Yazoo’s, drawing the limb up to place the slim digits against his mouth chastely.

A contented rumble issued from deep in Yazoo’s chest at the action. The other grasped his face, turning him until their mouths slotted together easily. Tongues meeting and intertwining eagerly as Yazoo ran his other hand sensually down Cloud’s chest to settle over his reawakening arousal.

Cloud groaned at the feeling of the calloused hand wrapping around him and stroking slowly, bucking slightly into the fleeting sensation of the other crow’s teasing.

Cloud moved until he faced Yazoo fully, pulling the taller into his lap with a strong arm around his waist. Yazoo continued his stroking motions as he moved, leaving his hand trapped between their bodies.

Cloud tightened the grip he had on the other’s pale waist, using the other to stroke the soft flesh of Yazoo’s arse, prodding at his entrance with two of his own fingers. Though Yazoo was still wet and loose around his finger, it’s wasn’t quite enough for Cloud’s liking.

He doubted Yazoo would allow him to get the lube, so he went with the next best thing. He removed the digit, ignoring the disapproving sound Yazoo made, and brought the hand to his own mouth, coating his fingers in his own saliva.

Yazoo watched intensely, continuing to stroke him leisurely. Once his fingers were wet enough, he returned them to the other’s entrance, sliding two in easily. He was soon adding a third finger, scissoring and thrusting the digits within the taller man.

Yazoo’s strokes changed from their leisurely pace to a longer, firmer one that had Cloud squirming in arousal. Yazoo’s free hand grabbed onto Cloud’s golden spikes tightly, wrenching his head back and attaching their mouths together.

He grunted when Yazoo suddenly released him, leaving him bucking into the space between their bodies. He felt Yazoo lean to the side, removing himself from Cloud’s fingers as he moved, leaving him to run his hand over the other’s flank. The movement of Yazoo’s body pushed him back against the bed frame slightly, forcing him to press against the cooling flesh of the corpse of the target.

He flinched away from Yazoo, breaking away from the other’s mouth at the feeling of wetness on his length. A hiss left his mouth as Yazoo sunk his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder, causing his length to throb in arousal. He kept his grip on Cloud with biting teeth and a tight hand as he coated him with the liquid.

Cloud was released from Yazoo’s grip when the other crow had covered all of him in the liquid, leaving him rolling his shoulder from the pleasant stinging sensation of the deep bite. He stared up at the other as Yazoo lifted himself enough to guide Cloud to his entrance before beginning to impale himself on Cloud’s length.

Cloud’s own hands gripped Yazoo’s hips tightly, keeping Yazoo from simply taking all of him in one go. This action drew an amused huff from the other, but Cloud kept his grip, unwilling to test if Yazoo would be patient or not.

Seeing that Cloud wasn’t going to release him, Yazoo rolled his eyes and began to gradually lower himself onto Cloud, taking inch by inch until he was flush against Cloud. Cloud held Yazoo there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of silken warmth around him.

He felt Yazoo shift, grinding his hips down onto Cloud’s own until Cloud released the grip he had upon his hips, rubbing the skin there apologetically. There was no doubt that Yazoo was going to bruise.

Only when he was sure that Cloud had removed his grip did Yazoo begin to move. Lifting and lowering himself on Cloud’s cock at a slow pace, gradually gaining speed until he was at a pace he enjoyed.

Sounds fell freely from both their mouths, until Yazoo muffled them both by using the grip he still had on Cloud’s spikes to guide their mouths together. One of Cloud’s own hands had anchored itself in Yazoo’s long hair, merely stroking through it, while the other had travelled to Yazoo’s chest. Giving attention to the sensitive flesh there.

Yazoo purred at the actions, suddenly stopping his movements to grind their hips together, clenching around Cloud’s cock. A moan left Cloud’s mouth at the sensation, he lifted his lips to Yazoo’s, connecting them once more to entwine their tongues together once more.

The sharp bit of Yazoo’s teeth into Cloud’s lower lip had him bucking his hips reflexively into the other’s body, drawing a sharp sound of pleasure from the other crow.

They were both close to their release.

Cloud ran his hand down the pale chest until he reached Yazoo’s straining length. He wrapped his hand around the hot, pulsing flesh, stroking with a confidence born of practice, handling the length exactly how he knew the other liked it.

Yazoo was no longer fucking himself on Cloud’s length, instead grinding down onto Cloud’s length, rubbing the pulsing flesh against his inner walls as he chased his own pleasure. After a particularly strong twist of Cloud’s wrist, Yazoo was spilling between them with a strained noise of desperate pleasure.

Yazoo’s body tightened like a vice around Cloud, nearly dragging his own release from him. Shivers ran through Yazoo’s frame as Cloud fuck him through the intense pleasure of his orgasm, blindly chasing his own release.

Yazoo connected their mouths together sedately, carding fingers through Cloud’s hair as he allowed Cloud to use his spent body as he desperately chased his own release. Cloud peaked suddenly when Yazoo removed his mouth from Cloud’s and suddenly sunk his teeth back into the wound on his shoulder.

Cloud whited out momentarily, coming to with Yazoo’s hands curled into his hair and his tongue running over the bleeding wound on his shoulder. He was still buried deep in the other crow and if the way Yazoo was settled against him was anything to go by, he would remain there for a bit longer.

He heaved a sigh at the dead weight of the other crow, knowing that if he tried to move Yazoo before he was ready then he was very likely to be stabbed in the ribs.

They still had things to do before the sun rose and the general population of this city began to start their day. They had to clean their tools and themselves, remove anything that would indicate they had been there at all and deliver the proof their contractor had asked for.

Yazoo lifted his mouth from Cloud’s shoulder blade, the other gazed at him apathetically for a few moments before slotting their mouths together in a soft, sweet kiss. Cloud sighed once more before returning the chaste kiss, running his hand over the scarred flesh of Yazoo’s back.

They could rest a few minutes; the dawn was still hours away.


End file.
